


let's go to the beach!

by kumquatjam



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beach Volleyball, Day At The Beach, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumquatjam/pseuds/kumquatjam
Summary: "By the way, sometimes you find edible plants in the sea.""Your Majesty, please do not eat the seaweeds."--The King of United Fodlan and his friends go on vacation.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	let's go to the beach!

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kink Meme prompt: 
> 
> House of your choice gets a FUCKING VACATION
> 
> They can go to Brigid or a random beach near Garreg Mach or wherever, it doesn't matter. I just want cute filler-episode shenanigans. Descriptions of people's swim attire and choices of activities are a major plus. Art or fic are equally welcome.
> 
> Link to original thread: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1133276#cmt1133276

"By the way, sometimes you find edible plants in the sea."

"Your Majesty, please do not eat the seaweeds."

"I am just saying..." Dimitri frowned, guiltily dropping a mass of dark green with a wet plop. He swirled his toe in the warm water, watching as the waves of the sea reclaimed his rejected snack. "Let us rejoin the others, then."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Dimitri spared a sideways glance at Dedue, falling into step besides his retainer. Though Dedue's expression was as placid as ever, his eyes remained sharp, peeled for any potential threats. Even on vacation on the Brigid seashore, the king of unified Fodlan could be a target.

Dimitri let out a soft hum. "Thank you for organizing this, Dedue. I will admit, it is nice to put aside my duties for a bit and just focus on the beautiful weather. And to shed my ceremonial attire for a few days." His chest, dazzlingly pale, almost glowed in the bright sunlight. Clad in only royal blue swim trunks, he felt almost naked -- especially next to Dedue, who had insisted on wearing his full battle armor. How he could withstand such temperatures in those layers, Dimitri had no idea.

"Think nothing of it. I am just glad to see you smiling again." As the pair crested over a sandy dune, their friends came into view.

"Your Majesty, Dedue, you're back! Could I have a hand?" Ashe eagerly waved the pair over to his grill, already set up and sending wisps of aromatic smoke into the air. Strips of meat lay sizzling atop the coals. "Dedue, I'd love some advice on seasoning this meat. I brought some vegetables from our garden too. I thought we could have some kebabs!"

"Ashe! Is the food ready yet? I'm getting tired of winning," Ingrid yelled. Dimitri glanced over to his loyal knight, currently engaged in an intense battle of beach volleyball. Her swimsuit, an elegant dark gray one-piece with green accents, even reminded him of her armor. On the other side of the net was Felix, competitive scowl etched firmly on his face. Somehow, it was less intimidating when he was only wearing a pair of teal swim trunks, and, inexplicably, a belt garter wrapped around his thigh. "There you are, standing before me, ready for death," he sneered. "I will administer the finishing blow!" He aggressively served the ball... only to watch as it sailed out of bounds, rolling pathetically out of sight.

"That's game. Ingrid wins, for the fourth time in the row," Sylvain drawled from his position sprawled on the sidelines, lounging in his beach chair. Unlike Felix and Dimitri, he had opted for the skimpiest pair of red briefs he could find -- much more befitting of smallclothes, Dimitri thought, than of proper swimwear. "I have to show off my assets, Dimitri. You never know when the ladies are watching," he had told Dimitri as they were packing, winking in response to the scandalized blush that had crawled up his face.

"You have to try harder, Felix! I told you, if you win, I'll make up your very own victory song and perform it for you. Shouldn't that be enough incentive?" Annette chided, looking up from a frankly massive ice cream sundae she was sharing with Mercedes. She was huddled under the umbrella that Mercedes had set up behind them, sunburn already reddening her cheeks and neck. It was clear that she would have terrible tan lines in the morning -- probably in the shape of her blue and white triangle bikini.

"Here Annie, you need to reapply your lotion. It'll help with that sunburn you're getting there," Mercedes dug around her tote bag, bypassing the bandages, aloe vera gel, vulneraries, dark seal, and concoctions to pull out a white tube. "Come to think of it, I should do so too. Will you get my back for me?"

"Of course!" Annette exclaimed, promptly knocking over their ice cream bowl. "Wait... oh no... Sorry Mercie! I'll go get us some more!" Mercedes watched her dash away with a little laugh, smoothing down the ruffles of her tan one-piece swimsuit. "It's quite alright, Annie! I was just getting full anyway! Besides, we'll be having those roasted marshmallows at the bonfire later, won't we? I have just the ghost story to go with them!" she called after her friend.

Watching his very best friends, Dimitri felt his heart swell. Despite the fact that their homes spanned all across the continent, they had all dropped their plans immediately to make the journey to Brigid when Dedue had sent them the invitation. He loved them -- each and every one.

"Boar! Get your ass over here! I need your might on my side to defeat Ingrid and Sylvain here." Dimitri's reverie was interrupted by Felix's yelling. He looked up at his trusted adviser, who didn't hesitate to give him a small smirk. It was faint, just the slightest twitch of his lips upward, but a smile nonetheless. Ah, how times have changed, he thought.

He wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
